


a visit to the prisoner

by tarte (toobscocaine)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Dream Smp, Tales of the Dream SMP - Freeform, Time Travel, no beta we die like men, tales from the dream smp spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobscocaine/pseuds/tarte
Summary: karl pays a visit to dream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	a visit to the prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> hi! little drabble for you and spoiler warning for the recent tales from the dream smp stream but here yall go!

A door clicked open, and Dream perked his head up from across the room. Head down, Karl dragged his feet into the room, almost dreading facing this man, but something in him couldn't bring him to. He took a few long breaths, trying to imagine that he wasn't really there. He wishes that this was one of the things he could forget. But he was here, meaning he was here with a purpose.   
  
Noticing the tension in the room, Sam spoke. "The button is to your left Karl, just press it when you're done and I'll come back." He didn't want to be any part of this conversation. Karl nodded back at him, and with that Sam was gone. It was just Karl and Dream.

"I'd have to say, I'm a little surprised to see you here today Karl, what brings you?" Dream had the same snark in his voice. He seemed completely unbothered by the fact that he was currently sitting in a prison cell, and had been for weeks. It sparked a little bit of concern in the back of Karl's mind, that Dream didn't even seem scared that he was here.   
  
Karl shifted his weight nervously, fidgeting with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Dream, why do you think?" His voice came out shaky, his brain still having trouble forming words altogether. Karl finally lifted his head, getting a good look at the beat up and torn version of Dream that this man had become. Still, though, he remained utterly calm about everything, despite barely any signs of anyone going to help him escape.   
  
Dream looked the other man up and down from across the room. "You need my help. " The blond stated flatly. Karl's eyes widened, but it wasn't much of a shock to him that Dream read him like a book. To this reaction, a small chuckle came out of Dream, barely audible from the other end of the room. "So I was right. Now, I'm wondering what it is that _you_ need _my_ help with. Care to enlighten me?"   
  
For a moment, Karl hesitates to answer. Then, sharp pain comes drilling into his head. His mind begins to get a little fuzzy. _Why am I here? Where is-_ He brought his left hand up to grip the side of his head, the pain being too immense to think about. He almost doubles over but regains his balance, his foot stepping out hard before he hits the cold obsidian floor. "Oh?" The voice of Dream knocked Karl to his senses, and he finally made eye contact with the man, all the nervousness overtaken by the pain.   
  
"Dream, something very wrong is going on, or rather will be." His voice came out monotone, he couldn't find any emotion to put behind the words. Karl adjusted himself, firmly planting his feet in the ground and facing Dream. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he had to.   
  
Dream laughed again, catching Karl a little off guard, but not breaking his stature. "How did you come to this conclusion?" Dream still sounded _so_ confident, even after everything, always amazing Karl. Karl tilted his head up to look at the ceiling, dark and high above him. He sighed, then rotated his head back to Dream.  
  
"I'm not here to play games Dream. In fact, you should know exactly why I'm here." Dream gave him a side-eye, then widened his absolutely shit-eating grin.

"Is that so?" 

"Dream." Karl's tone finally showed a little bit of anger and annoyance. He curled his fists and furrowed his brows, only growing angrier when the silence continued.  
  
"I hope you're aware this means you have to break me out." The man pulled his hood down, for once his voice had some amount of seriousness in it.   
  
"You know I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I can't. I can't-" Karl was struggling. He didn't even know why. He didn't even know what he couldn't do. He let his hand go up to his head again. Karl leaned for the button, almost crashing into it whilst the colors of the room faded together. His hands smashed into it, they shook. He knew this meant Sam would be there momentarily, he had to compose himself.  
  
"See you soon, then." At this, Karl turned away from the man. With his entire soul, he did wish he never had to see Dream again. But Karl's lived through many times, enough to know wishes aren't enough.   
  
He tucked his hands into his hoodie pockets, slouched over, and marched into the now open door, not even glancing at Dream, knowing he'd already see too much of him in coming days.


End file.
